Brave New World: No Time For Regret
by Margaret Delancy
Summary: Daisy knows that her time left with Luigi is limited now that Mario has found them, but that won't stop her from enjoying the moment while it lasts. Brave New World ficlet written for Daisyfan24


A/N: I wrote this little ficlet for Daisyfan24, who's sister informed me that she is currently in the hospital. This is my gift for her, since I couldn't give her a full update to Brave New World. If I were to find a place for this in the main plot of Brave New World, I'd say it's probably Chapter 12.5. In other words—it would take place immediately AFTER the chapter I haven't gotten posted yet.

Why, you ask, couldn't I post the next chapter? My computer CRASHED! It couldn't have come at a worse time; school just started up, and I have no computer to do the online classes I was planning on doing from my local community college. Buuut, I'm saving up for a laptop, and planning on getting my dead computer taken in and getting all my information off once I get the money for it. Until then, enjoy this lovely little ficlet, and know that I haven't forgotten you or this story!

Brave New World

No Time For Regret

* * *

><p>As far as Daisy was concerned, her life—this very moment—was absolutely perfect.<p>

She sat in the front row of one of the many empty bleachers, watching as Elaine tried to tutor Peach in the basics of Ostro handling. It had taken the Mushroom Princess a good hour and a half to work up the courage to actually slip into the saddle without Daisy or Elaine going along with her, and Elaine was still trying to coax her into doing some of the more daring stunts that they typically performed during their circus acts.

Peach frowned, clutching the edge of the saddle anxiously as she tried to take in Elaine's gentle directions. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail in an effort to keep it out of her eyes, but strands were continuously coming loose and falling into her eyes anyway. The sudden jerk of the bird beneath her, coupled with her distraction due to a particularly stubborn lock of hair, sent her unexpectedly to the dirty ground below.

Luigi—who was settled comfortably into the space beside Daisy, one arm wrapped around her waist—shot a bemused look in Daisy's direction at the snort of laughter that broke their comfortable silence. Peach shot a glare in their direction, jumping up quickly and fighting back the embarrassed flush that stained her cheeks.

"Did you ever think," Daisy began, leaning further into Luigi's side, relishing the warmth that he offered, "That we'd be here, spending the day with Peach and Mario again?"

Luigi's brow furrowed as he took in her words, and he shifted to face her. "What do you mean? I—" He stopped abruptly, pausing to further consider her question.

From in the ring, the Ostro squawked, followed by another screech from the Princess, and more rushed instruction from Elaine.

"When I left, I told myself that seeing Peach again was never a possibility that I could consider. You know how she is—she'd never be able to keep where we were a secret." Luigi nodded diligently. "And we won't be able to stay here for much longer anyway; not now that Mario knows we're here."

They both subconsciously glanced at Mario, who was standing just outside the ring and keeping a close eye on Peach.

"I don't think you're giving Mario enough credit, Daisy. If anything, your Prince Peasley is more likely to turn us in than _Mario._" Daisy couldn't help the grin that overtook her face at that.

"Are you _jealous, _Luigi?" She fluttered her eyelashes, gazing up at him from beneath them. "You know I've only ever had eyes for you."

"I-I—" Luigi could feel that his face was on fire, but was helpless to stop it. Daisy laughed at his expense.

"I was worried about losing you too, you know. That's why I asked for your help, in the beginning. I _knew_ you would help me; that I would still be able to hold onto a little piece of home with you." Her smile softened. "I just didn't expect you to follow me all the way across the Mushroom Kingdom like a lost puppy, or something."

"Well—I couldn't let you go _alone_, could I?" Luigi defended, pouting a little.

Daisy leaned forward, determined to kiss the frown from his face. His lips met hers gently, and she sighed happily as his arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer.

"Hey—knock it off, you two!" Elaine startled the pair, laughing when Luigi all but jumped away from Daisy's side. Peach looked a little surprised at the display, and Mario raised an eyebrow at the pair, though neither had the nerve to comment aloud.

"I'm glad you didn't leave me alone." Daisy said once Mario and Peach returned to their previous activities. "Who knows where I'd be right now if I wasn't with you." Luigi's eyes gleamed with amusement, and Daisy felt her breath catch at the sight.

"Probably back in Toad Town. There's no way you would have made it past Rougeport without me." Daisy rolled her eyes at the so-obviously-wrong-in-her-mind statement. But deep down, she knew he was probably right.

Luigi had done more for her than she cared to admit. He had been there for her since the beginning, even when she was being completely irrational about _everything. _

It was hard not to cringe when she thought back to her time spent living with Princess Peach back in Toad Town. There had been so much she didn't know about the world; about the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom, and her own people back in Sarasaland. Being here—being with Luigi—had taught her more about the people she was ruling than she ever could have learned by sitting in her castle playing tennis or racing karts.

But it was selfish of her to drop everything and leave the way she did—she knew that. And having Peach back in her life so unexpectedly was only going to serve to make things harder when they left again.

When they _had_ to leave.

Because even though Peach was like a sister to her—even closer than that, Daisy liked to think—Daisy didn't think she would be able to go back to the leisurely lifestyle that Peach was accustomed to. They hadn't discussed anything since Mario and Luigi had freed Peach from the Koopalings, but it was obvious from Peach's demeanor that she was simply waiting for the right moment to bring it up.

But for now, as far as Daisy was concerned, things were perfect.

What more could she ask for? She had her closest friends brought back together—even if it was only for a short amount of time. The people who she cared about, and the people who cared about her were all that really mattered.

She wouldn't trade this moment for the world.


End file.
